


Bring me to Life

by Jerksbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, season15 ep 20, this is my version im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerksbitch/pseuds/Jerksbitch
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR 15 EP 21*After Dean was impaled his brother did the one thing he knew how to do, he prayed, he prayed to god, to Cas, to anyone that would hear him. He needed to save his brother.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bring me to Life

Sam hadn't realized what had happened until it was too late, he was all juiced up on the thrill of the fight. So when dean told him he was not leaving that barn he went into panic mode. He refused his last goodbye, and he did what his brother had told him not to do. He prayed, he Prayed to Jack(now God) and he prayed to Angels, and Demons, and even Cas. He hadn't expected a response but it was a habit and a last resort at this point. They just Saved the world, gotten everyone off of the Hamster-wheel just over a week ago. They defeated GOD for crying out loud. He was not about to lose his brother so soon after they were freed from the narrative of the mad man who was God...Chuck...whatever. They finally had the chance to write their own story and he was not about to lose his brother in chapter one. So he prayed...and he heard the unthinkable, the flutter of wings, the deep soothing voice that dean had told him was taken forever by the Empty. It was Cas, with Jack standing behind him.  
"Hello Sam." Jack says, goofy smile and all and Sam could barely contain his smile. Cas said nothing and walked to dean who was barely clinging to life.

Dean must have thought that he had died, when he saw his angel in his trench coat approach him out of fading eyes. He heard him whisper,  
"I didn't save you only for you to die a week later, Assbutt." Cas laid his hands on deans face, and pressed their foreheads together, a light emanated from where dean was impaled by the nail, as Cas pulled him from the wall careful to make sure the wound healed.

When Dean finally came to he was in the bunker, in his bed with a pounding headache. Cas was sitting at Deans desk holding the job listing paper that Dean had filled out yesterday, planning on getting a job and putting hunting on the back burner. Moving on with his new lease on life that Cas had given him...right, Cas who had sacrificed himself to save Dean. Cas who had summoned the empty to take him by experiencing the true happiness of telling Dean how much he loved him. 

"Cas" Dean said his voice groggy and deep as he struggled to get up.

"Dean." Cas rushing over to him to help him. Dean, when sitting was looking right into his eyes, jaw tight, and Adams apple bobbing. Green eyes meeting Blue conveying a whole conversation that had already been said by one. A conversation Dean couldn't admit, even to himself since that first night in the barn after being pulled out of hell. 

"About what you said...Cas...I-" He still couldn't say it, he knew he had the emotional processing speed of a turnip...but he knew if he couldn't say it he could show it. His love language had always been touch. He took his hand and placed it on the angels face and flared his nostrils softly as he smiled a toothy grin, hesitating for a moment before doing what he had wanted for so long, the lips he had longed for secretly in his dreams at night. It was tentative and soft at first he was unsure of himself and his angel knew that. He was unsure of where to put his hands for the first time in his life. Perhaps their rolls had changed because for the first time in His life Cas wasnt, and placed them in Deans hair. Dean liked this, he liked it because he could feel Cas' grace, and his hands soothing him. The mouth that had spoken the words that he himself hadnt taken as truth until he heard them. It was warm and soft and supple, it felt like home...no it felt like Cas. When he finally pulled away Dean had tears in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"I know-I know Dean, its okay, you don't have to say it-"

"No...I think I do...I need to" He paused. "Cas...I- I love you, I think I always have." Dean said as they rested their foreheads together again. They heard a knock at the door, then it opened. 

"Took you long enough." Sam laughed holding Eileen's hand

"Shut up Sammy," Dean grumbled.

*Queue montage of Dean and Cas adopting a kid named John, and Eileen and Sam having a Son named Bobby, and a daughter named Jo*

10 years later in the bunker Dean wakes up next to his Angel, and he is completely at peace.


End file.
